Mr Honey Bunny Tummy
by parkd
Summary: "Yang boleh menjepit penismu hanya lubangku" ChanBaek. YAOI. M. Oneshoot


**HONEY BUNNY TUMMY**

 **.**

 **.**

ChanBaek

.

 _Other cast_

 _._

YAOI – BoysXBoys

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

 _HAPPY READING_

 _._

_0000000_

.

"Ya Chanyeol! Kemari" lantang namun imut. Setelah selesai konser hari pertama di Manila. Para member EXO kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Konser memang meguras tenaga dan diperlukannya rehat. Tapi tidak untuk dua orang yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi signifikan ini

"Ada apa Baek? Tidak kekamar? Kau tidak lelah memangnya?" tanya si pria jangkung yang dipanggil tadi.

"Ingin tau satu rahasia Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut penasaran. "Ikut aku kekamar, dan aku akan beritahu" sambung Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar kali ini, sungguh badan Chanyeol sudah mati rasa karena lelah, tapi ada daya. Dia tidak bisa menolak perintah lelaki mungilnya. Ya lelaki mungilnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol masuk ke kamar hotel. Masih dengan langkah yang berat, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, mengira ngira kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan selama konser tadi. Ya, Baekhyun memang selalu cemburu dan protektif ketika Chanyeol terlalu over kepada para fans wanita dan juga Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo? Chanyeol kerap sering kali menggoda Kyungsoo entah kenapa, dan pemandangan itu sangat membuat tungku api di dalam hati Baekhyun membara.

"Jadi ada apa Baek? Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol malas. Dan dia siap untuk mendengarkan omelan Baekhyun hingga pagi.

"Sensitif sekali kau Park" jawab Baekhyun, mendekat ke Chanyeol dan mendudukan Chanyeol di sofa. "Kau...kau tau? Disaat kita perform _Artificial Love_ , _your tummy_... membuat ku bergairah" ucap Baekhyun sensual, mengelus perut Chanyeol dari luar kaos hitamnya.

"Bisakah kau bertanggung jawab karena perut mu yang menggemaskan?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Shit! Apa benar-benar terlihat? Astaga. Aku malu sekali dengan fans. Mereka pasti menertawaiku" khawatir Chanyeol.

" _Hey, hey, calm down Mr. Park_. Kau tidak mendengarkan ku daritadi? Aku..." Baekhyun memberi jeda dan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. "Ingin... Bercinta." Skak mat. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam tidak habis pikir. Tangan Baekhyun kini sudah masuk kedalam kaosnya dan mengelus serta menggoda _tummy_ Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan lainnya berusaha memijat Park junior dari luar celana.

"Jadi bagaimana _Mr. Honey Bunny Tummy_. _Will you get me or not_?" bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menolak jika Baekhyun sudah seliar ini.

"Aaahhh... Baek..." lirih nafsu Chanyeol mengalun ketika Baekhyun mengigit 'adiknya' secara tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau tau Tuan? Kau seharusnya lebih banyak berolahraga. Kelihatannya paha mu semakin besar. Dan aku tidak suka jika kedua paha mu menutupi adikmu yang besar ini. Mereka terlihat terjepit diantara dua paha mu yang besar. Yang boleh menjepit penis mu hanya lubang ku" dan seketika itu Baekhyun langsung melepaskan celana Chanyeol dan mengoral batang kesukaannya.

" _Nnghh Baek, moree...hhhhhhh_ " racau Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan godaan yang Baekyhyun berikan.

"Kecilkan aahh paha mu, kau dengar?"

"Lagi Baek, kau pintar sayang" Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan perintah Baekyun, membuat Baekhyun geram.

.

Plop

.

"Kau dengar apa tidak Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun

"Ah, iya sayang aku dengar. Aku harus berolahraga untuk mengecilkan pahaku" Chanyeol berucap dengan cepat. "Ayo sayang, 'dia' kedinginan karena kehilangan goa hangat kesukaannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentil penisnya sendiri.

"Aigoo, tidak sabaran ternyata. Ingat, kau harus olahraga. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, biar aku yang menjadi pelatih mu untuk olahraga sayang"

"Ahh Baek, more…. nnghhh"

"Besar Chanyeol, slurp….. Nikmat"

Selanjutnya, di kamar 0461 ini hanya terdengar suara desahan dan rintihan nikmat yang menggema. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana esok hari konser berjalan. Yang ada hanya kenikmatan yang sama sama ingin dicapai

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu di kamar lain_

 _._

 _._

 **ChenMin**

"Hyung... kau dengar suara itu?" Chen yang memulai percakapan.

"Ya, aku dengar Jongdae. Aku tau maksud mu, dan tidak untuk malam ini. Singkirkan tangan mu atau kau tidur diluar kali ini" tegas Xiumin melarang Chen.

"Sekarang Chen"

"Ah baiklah Hyung" Chen langsung memunggungi Xiumin dan tidur dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan. Hasratnya kali ini gagal lagi untuk disalurkan.

.

.

 **Sehun Suho**

"Aku rindu Luhan Hyung" si Maknae angkat bicara.

"Apa Yixing baik-baik saja disana?"

Mereka adalah duo orang yang ditinggalkan oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing. Karena rintihan Baekhyun yang terlalu bersemangat mereka merindukan kekasih hatinya.

"Sehun, ingin melakukannya denganku? Aku susah berdamai dengan hormonku sementara Lay jauh"

"Holy shit Hyung. No! Kau bermain saja dikamar mandi. Aku ingin tidur!" Sehun menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Suho, menuju kamar mandi membawa ponselnya berharap mendapat klimaks dengan foto telanjang kekasihnya yang disimpannya didalam handphone.

.

.

.

 **KaiSoo**

"Baby soo... perut ku tadi sakit. Tolong kau elus lagi" Ya Jongin memang merasakan kesakitan dibagian perut ketika konser berlangsung. Entah salah makan atau terganggungnya proses pencernaan Jongin tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo mengelus lembut sayang perut Jongin. Dengan telaten, ia menekan sedikit dibagian yang sakit. Mungki dengan cara seperi itu bisa meredakan, pikirnya.

"Soo, aku pikir aku perlu sedikit hentakan" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti ucapan Jongin.

"Maksud mu?"

"Let's making love, baby" dan pada akhirnya kamar ini juga dipenuhi oleh desahan yang mengalun hingga pagi

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hai semua._

 _Ini FF pertama oneshoot ku. FF pertama juga sih lol. Buatnya cuma 30 menit. Dapat kiriman gambar perut buncit Chanyeol di Exordium Manila hari ini jadinya langsung terinspirasi bikin FF ini wkwkwkwk._

 _Maaf jika ada salah dan kekurangannya muehehehe_

 _Lebih kurang, aku ucapkan terimakasih._

 _Dibaca ya, kolom review nya ditunggu juga._

 _Thankyou so much. Gamshaaaaa~~~~~_


End file.
